Professor Layton and the City of Castella
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Luke & Layton have a new mystery. Detective Christina Dawn Penya of Castella says people are disappearing mysteriously. On the other hand her sister Detective Grace Lynn Penya has a deep secret. Does it have anything to do with Claire or even her death?
1. Prologue

**Hey! So, this is my first Professor Layton fanfiction! We'll see how it goes... I've only played the beat the first game so it won't have any characters from the future games other than maybe 1... Ok I've said enough already! Well let's see how it goes then.. Oh and by the way it takes place after Curious Village, it's a new adventure I guess you could say.**

_Layton's POV_

Luke, Flora and I left the village of St. Mystere and drove back to London. Flora was still asleep.

Luke looked over at me and asked, "Professor Layton sir, did you ever have any other apprentices or other people working with you?"

"Why yes my boy, I did. Before you became my apprentice, I used to work with the Christina Dawn Penya. We used to solve mysteries together, she was one of my good friends."

"Wow really? Cool. What happened to her now?"

"She works in a detective agency in Castella, a not well known city up north from London. She is a talented detective."

"Castena, interesting..."

A few hours later we finally reached my house in London. "Ahh, nice to be back home again, isn't it my boy?" I asked.

"Yes professor."

Flora woke up once we stopped. I got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Thanks Professor..." Flora said politely.

"You're welcome dear."

The three of us went in the house. Luke started giving Flora a tour when the phone rang.

I answered it, "Hello, Hershel Layton speaking."

"Professor? It's Christina. How are you?"

"I am good. Is something the matter?"

"Hershel, the city of Castella is in deep trouble."

"Oh my..."

"Residents of the city have been disappearing day by day, and no one knows what's really going on. Professor, please help us in this investigation. All of us here at the Castella Detective Agency know of all people you are the one who can crack this mystery."

"My word, I shall be on my way as soon as possible."

"Thank you Hershel. Oh by the way do you know my older sister Grace Lynn Penya? She is also a detective."

"Well I believe you mentioned her, but I don't know her personally. Why do you ask?"

"When I mentioned your name she flinched. I thought maybe you two knew each other or something."

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know her."

"Oh all right. See you soon then."

"Bye Christina."

I hung up the phone. Luke and Flora came back into the room.

"Luke, I know we just got back, but are you up for another adventure?"

"Of course professor!"

"Flora are you alright coming with us? You just have to promise me you'll be very careful and not to wander off alone."

"Yes professor."

"Alright, we shall head to Castella right away."

"Okay! Yay a new adventure!" Luke exclaimed.

The three of us left London and set off for Castella.

**Ok so what do ya'll think? I hope I did okay with this. Please review! And please try not to flame, it took me a while to develop this idea in my mind. I know it doesn't sound like much right now, but I have a plan! By the way in case you were wondering, Grace Lynn Penya is my character and Christina Dawn Penya is a character based on one of my bffs. :) Lol Thanks and remember to review! :)**


	2. A Hallucination

**Hey! So here is my second chapter. Umm, I really don't feel like talking at the moment so that's all I'm saying. Oh wait actually there's one thing I'd like to say, I got Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box! It is so fun! Lol anyways enjoy the chapter! :)**

_Luke's POV_

"Well that was a really short time at home."

"Yes it was, but remember, a gentleman always puts others before himself and helps those in need," Layton replied.

I smiled, "Yes. Hey Professor, can we stop at that cafe? I'm hungry, what about you Flora?"

"Um, maybe a little," she said quietly.

"Alright, it is around lunch time so let's stop there," Layton said.

We parallel parked the car. I saw a weird man staring at me from a distance. I kind of zoned out and stared back nervously.

"Luke, are you alright?" Layton asked after getting out of the car.

I came back to reality, "Oh, uh yes, coming Professor!" I exclaimed running over to them.

We entered the cafe and sat down and looked at menus. I turned around and saw the creepy man again, but he was looking through his menu and he punched holes in it. He looked at me with those creepy eyes... He put down his menu and rubbed his mustache. He continued to glare at me, then I realized who it was! It was none other than Don Paolo! How could the Professor not realize this?

"P-Professor! Look over there!"

We both turned around... He was gone.

"What is it Luke? I don't see anything."

"But, it, it was Don Paolo!"

"Are you sure? I don't see anyone, are you sure your not hallucinating?"

I knew the professor believed me, he probably just didn't want to scare Flora.

We ordered our food and when the waitress came back and brought it our the Professor asked, "Excuse me mam, do you know how far is Castella from here?"

"About twenty minutes from here, she replied.

"Thank you mam."

"No problem sir," she said, then she walked away back to the kitchen.

After eating our food we hopped back into the car and drove off.

_Christina's POV_

It had been about an hour since I phoned Hershel. I still wondered why Grace has been acting strange.

I walked down the hall towards her office and heard a familiar sad melody from her office, it was Yesterday by the Beatles. I walked in.

Grace sat there playing her flute. Grace and I had always loved music, I play the trumpet and she plays the flute. Usually she played happy melodies, but this was different, even her expression was sad. She finished the song, then realized my presence.

"Oh hey Chrissy."

"Hey. What's troubling you?"

"Sorry sis, no one can know."

"Hey, we've always told each other everything, why does that suddnely have to change?"

Grace ran her hand through her long shiny auburn hair, "I'm sorry. You just have to trust me this time. You do trust me don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do."

Eve though I was three years younger than Grace, she was always there for me, and we never fought like most siblings would.

"Good. If I could tell you, I really would Chrissy..."

Grace was the one who started calling me Chrissy. Ever since, it has been my nickname.

My cell phone rang, I answered it, it was the Professor.

I walked out of Grace's office. "Hello Hershel. Are you almost here?"

"Yes, we will arrive shortly. By the way do you know if there is an inn nearby we can stay at?"

"Yes, there is one next to Linda's Cafe down the street from the detective agency.

"Thank you Christina. We are on the same street as the agency so we'll go to the inn and come back. So we'll see you soon."

"Alright. Thank you so much Hershel."

**So do you think it's any good so far? Please give me your opinions! I really hope you like it. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Murder

**Hi there my dear readers! Well I hope you all like it so far and I'd like to give a big thank you to my 1****st**** reviewers: Cunningham0208487 and Ican'tThinkofAWittyNickname! Oh yeah and one thing I will attempt to add puzzles if ya'll have any ideas... :) OH AND GUESS WHAT? I finally beat The Diabolical Box! OH and guess what else? I beat The Unwound Future in 2 days! It was so fun! And You know the one tune that plays at sad parts? I transcribed it so I could play it on my flute and I plan on recording a video of me playing it on my youtube! Be sure to check it out, the link to my youtube is on my profile page. I may transcribe and post more Layton themes in the future :) Oh on with the story!**

_Layton's POV_

Luke, Flora and I arrived at the inn. The lady behind the desk greeted us.

"Hello I'm Abigail. How may I help you?"

"Nice to make your acquaintance. Do you have any rooms available?"

"Yes we do."

"Thanks."

I paid the bill then we walked down the street to the detective agency.

We continued down the hall and one of the doors said '_Grace L. Penya'. _That must be the office of Christina's older sister, not much farther down the hall I found the door that read '_Christina D. Penya'. _I knocked on the door and walked in.

Christina is a good young woman. She had short red hair, she's about five foot eigh and had light skin and brown eyes.

"Hi Hershel, glad you made it," Christina greeted us.

"Hello Christina. This is my apprentice Luke Triton and my daughter Flora Reinhold.

"Nice to see you all. Hey I have an idea, I should introduce you to my sister Grace."

"Alright, it'd be nice to meet her," I replied respectfully.

She led us to her office, knocked on the door and we walked in.

Grace looked quite different then her sister. She was about five foot six, not much shorter than Christina, had long auburn hair down to her waist, had brown eyes and her skin was about the same tone as her sister. She didn't look familiar so I was sure we never met before.

I tipped my hat, "Nice to make your acquaintance Grace. I am Professor Hershel Layton, this is my apprentice Luke and my daughter Flora Reinhold.

"Good to meet you too sir."

"No need to call me sir, you can call me Hershel if you wish."

"Ok let's recap the case," Christina said. "We've been getting calls everyday from residents that someone went missing. Like I said, we don't know much of anything and have no leads on who the culprit may be. You Hershel are the one who can solve this. I was your assistant five years ago so I should know."

"Alright well we might as well start investigating-"

Just then Grace's office phone rang. She answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hello Grace Penya from the Castella Detective Agency."

"Grace, the mayor has been murdered!" the man yelled into the phone panicking.

After hearing this Flora jumped. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her, then Grace asked, "Sir, did you wittness Irene Harris' murder?"

"No mam, you see, I work in the City Hall and she stayed later to work on some paperwork. When I left that evening, halfway down the street I heard her scream loud, I dropped my things and ran back and blood was smeared along all the walls of her office and leaked from the windowsill. She was gone.. I also found a knife on the floor..."

"Ok I get the picture. Sir did you touch anything in the crime scene?"

"No mam."

"Good. Be sure the City Hall is locked up so no one tampers with the scene. What is your name sir?"

"My name is Kevin Harris. I am the mayor's husband."

"Thank you sir. We will find the culprit," Grace hung up.

"Grace, we should inform the boss," Christina said.

"Inform me of?"

A woman with short curly brown hair about as tall as Grace with green eyes walked in.

"Kaylynn, the mayor was murdered, her husband just phoned me," Grace told her.

"Alright, we will find the culprit, it must be connected to the mysterious disappearances. And by the way I surveyed the disappearances and 100% of those gone missing are female."

"Oh my I never realized that."

"Yes, well anyway care to introduce me to your friends here?"

"Kaylynn this is Professor Hershel Layton, an archeologist from Gressenheller University, I used to be his assistant in college. And that's his apprentice Luke and his daughter Flora Reinhold," Christina said.

"Yes, I am quite aware of your work, quite a sharp one eh?"

"That is why I contacted him."

"Alright, but he doesn't have to help if he doesn't want to."

I tipped my hat, "I'd be happy to help with this investigation."

"Thank you Mr. Layton. I might as well introduce myself. I am Kaylynn Morton, the head of this detective agency."

"It's really no problem at all. Nice to make you acquaintance."

"Yes same to you."

So Luke, Flora, Christina and I decided to investigate the city and make our way to the City Hall.

**Hey so what do ya'll think? I really hope you like it. I really have no idea how to make any good puzzles so if you have ideas let me know. I have already written the next few chapters so I will just need to type and post them. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! :D**


	4. Claire

**Hey guys! Well here's my next chapter this is a really short one, but it clears some things up. I used the element of dramatic irony on this chapter I think. I thank my freshman english teacher for teaching it along with other elements of writing! Lol enjoy!**

_Dear Journal,_

_ Hershel hasn't changed much since I perished. After seeing him again after these ten long years makes me wish I could tell him the truth about my identity. I wonder if he still thinks of me, did he erase me from his memory and move on? I miss him dearly. Whenever Chrissy talked about him, I just flinched, stayed silent and flashbacks filled my mind. I have watched over him this whole time and fate gave me another chance._

_ I was reborn. I was reborn as Grace Lynn Penya. Much different from my previous name, I didn't have much resemblence with my former self either. . Then threee years later Chrissy came along. Ever since I was born I knew who I was. I decided to never tell Chrissy. I had to keep it to myself, at least for the time being. I truly trust my sister about everything, but everyone has secrets right?_

_ I am twenty seven now, and Chrissy is twenty four. A thought popped into my my mind, would Hershel believe me if I ever told him my true (previous) identity? Would he maybe even figure it all out on his own? Knowing Hershel, that is quite a possiblility. Why am I keeping this to myself? I do not know the answer to that, but one day I will. Maybe one day I will sum up the courage to tell Hershel..._

_**Claire Evans**_

**So what do you think? I hope you like the idea. And I'm not sure what Claire's last name is, so I just made one up. Lol Well hope you like it and please review! :) Thanks.**


	5. Something Bad

**Hey here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a while. Oh yeah and I did a lot of editing to this as I typed it so it's different then what I wrote in my notebook. Lol. Oh yeah I'd like to thank Ican'tThinkofaWittyNickname and Cyt6000 for reading and reviewing! :D Oh and one more thing, I posted 3 Layton themes on youtube, two of them I played on the flute (sorrow and part of the title screen theme) and 1 on the alto sax (time travel, the ending theme of the 3****rd**** game. Well anyways enjoy!**

_Grace's POV_

Everyone else in the office left early today, I stayed in to work on some paperwork and wait for Chrissy.

I walked into the breakroom to get a snack and turned on the kettle to make tea.

I think Kaylynn was still here. I just ate my apple and drank my tea in the quiet of the empty break room.

_Someone's POV_

Well well, everyone else is out of the office now. I thought.

I walked into Grace's office, I really wondered if what Dimitri said could be true. I threw books and papers everywhere. That day exactly one week ago when I saw Grace writing at her desk when I walked into the room she hid it from me so I thought something may be suspicous. I had to find that book, it may hold the answer.

I continue to rummage for the book and I finally found it. It had pink binding with a green ribbon book mark. This had to be it! I opened it. It was a journal. I flipped through the pages, it was all written in blue ink and the handwriting looked very familiar.

I read it. As I read thoughts rushed through my mind. So Dimitri's assumption is true? Well well...

I reached the end of the entry and saw the nice neat legible signature. _Claire Evans._

C-Claire? I thought utterly shocked and confused about what I just found trying to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me or not? Then I wondered, how in the world did Dimitri know? Just then Grace walked in.

"K-Kaylynn, what are you doing? Why is my office a mess, and what are you doing with my journal?" she asked rather perplexed.

"Heh, well I suppose you fooled Layton, but you certainly haven't fooled me 'Grace'"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

I instantly took off my disguise.

"D-Don Paolo?"

_Grace's POV_

"What have you done with Kaylynn?" I asked nervously.

"You'll soon see... Claire."

I stood in shock, "What?"

"Yes you heard me, I know who you are, finally Dimitri and I figured it out BEFORE Layton, do you want to know why woman have been disappearing? It was all to you!"

"That's just sick!"

He didn't say anymore, before I could do anything he grabbed me and jumped out of the two story window. I soon lost consciousness. 'Oh Hershel,' I thought. 'Crack this case and find me, you should know the truth... I'm counting on you, love..."

_Luke's POV_

"Hey Chrissy! I think I saw this in the office somewhere," I said handing her an old golden pocket watch.

"Oh my, that belongs to Grace... She never goes anywhere without it, I don't know where she got it, but I wonder what its doing out here..." Chrissy replied.

The professor looked over, his expression was blank. He stared at the watch as if he has seen it before.

"Um, Professor?" I said confused.

"Hershel, is something wrong?" Chrissy asked.

The Professor looked over at us as if instantly brought back to reality.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure Professor?" Flora asked.

"Yes I am sure."

"Did it have something to do with the watch?"

"Flora, I think we've asked enough questions..." I said.

"No Luke it's quite alright. I just thought the watch looked familiar.

"Oh look its a piece of paper!" Flora exclaimed picking it up. She handed it to me and I opened it.

"Hey it looks like a journal entry," I said. I read it aloud.

_'Journal,_

_ It's been a week since I began collaborating with Paul. I've been keeping a close eye on the all the woman of Castella in hope of finding-'_

"Huh, that's weird, it looks like the name was scratched out," I said. "Well here's the rest of it."

_' Could it really be that she survived the accident? It would be quite extraordinary if that was the case, but it can't be possible, it just can't be!_

_ The experiment was a failure, so it can't be her... But what if she does lie here in Castella? It seems he doesn't know it, and she was with him, and he was the closest to her... I don't know why Paul and I know it, but this woman has to be tied to the woman, the three of us know so well.'_

"Okay that's what it says! I think we should hold to on this. I can't read the signature, but after reading this, I'm really confused, it's not very detailed and it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, it seems like pieces are missing, but whoever wrote this must have meant to write it like this. What do you make of it Professor?"

"Paul... That name is extremely familiar... Yes Luke, you are right that whoever wrote this entry was no very specific in his/her writing and I too believe that they did that on purpose."

"Yes, the person was being cautious in case someone found the journal entry by not being clear."

"Yes I agree with Chrissy!" Flora said.

"It's getting rather late, let's head back to the agency."

**Ok so do you think I did good on this chapter? Please review so you can let me know! :D Well thanks for reading and I will try to update soon :)**


	6. I'll Hold the Lock, You Hold the Key

**Hey guys. Well here is my latest chapter. Sorry it took longer than usual, I've been really busy lately. To make up for my slowness, I have made a longer chapter! Lol hope you like it. Oh wait I should thank my reviewers TheGirlBehindtheMask and Cyt6000!**

_Chrissy's POV_

We arrived at the agency. The place was empty, but Grace should still be here, I thought.

Hershel went into the break room to make some tea, so Luke, Flora and I walked into Grace's office.

"My word! What happened in here?" I yelled slightly panicked.

"Everything is a mess! Books and papers are scattered everywhere..." Luke noted.

Hershel walked in, "Chrissy, what happened?"

"Grace's office looks like a wind storm came in through the window... Wait where is she anyway?" Flora asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"Oh no Grace has gone missing!" I said more panicked.

"Oh dear... Are you sure she didn't just go out somewhere?"

"She would have left me a note or something!" I said a bit louder than I meant to. "And look at her office, I think she was abducted, I couldn't find Kaylynn around either and she always stays in the office late."

"Another mystery is on our hands..." Luke said.

"Poor Grace and Kaylynn..." Flora said.

"Let's go discuss this in the break room," the Professor said.

We all left the office, but Luke stayed behind. What could he be up to? 

_Luke's POV_

I'm going to do some investigation in here, I though as I looked through the books and scattered papers for clues.

I found a pink book with a green ribbon bookmark and decided to open it.

It was a journal. I read it, but I was now confused.

So Grace is really someone named Claire Evans and she knows Professor Layton?

I decided to keep the journal. Just then Flora walked in.

"Flora what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be saying the same thing... What do you have there?" she asked.

I sighed, "I suppose I can tell you if you don't tell the Professor."

"Ugh fine, just tell me."

"You have to promise to keep this to yourself okay?"

"Okay, I swear I will not tell anyone."

I handed her the journal, she read it, then looked back at me.

"Oh my gosh, I wonder if Claire, is the lady in the picture I saw back when we were at the Professor's flat."

"I don't know, but let's keep it to ourselves now okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay good." I put the journal in my backpack. I decided I'd try asking Chrissy if she knew who this Claire person is.

The professor's voice came from the break room, "Luke, Flora, we are going to Linda's Cafe before going to the hotel."

Flora went with the Professor, I told him I needed to use the restroom. After they left and I came out and approached Chrissy.

"Hey Luke, so I guess I'll see you all tomorrow?" Chrissy asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to ask you something. Do you have any idea who Claire Evans is?"

"Yes, Hershel has told me about her. She was a great scientist, I never actually met her."

"Did she ever know the Professor?"

"Yes... It's quite a sad tale."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure. Claire Evans was Hershel's old girlfriend. What a great pair they were. They both used to solve mysteries together. They were really close, but two other scientists Dimitri Allen and Paul, the man you know to be as Don Paolo, also liked Claire. Well I guess that's not that important to the story. Anyways, Dimitri and Claire were conducting an experiment together with a time machine. The prime minister Bill Hawks wanted Claire to be the human tester for the time machine. Something went wrong and the time machine exploded killing Claire in the process. People who knew her mourned her, but I believe Hershel was affected the most. He researched long and hard to find out more about her death, but most of the files were stolen. And you know what else? Even though Hershel won't admit this, most people would say that it was Bill's fault for Claire's death. Quite sad isn't it?

"Yes, wow I never knew the professor had a girlfriend either... That's so sad, thanks for sharing about that with me, well I better go to the cafe, bye Chrissy!"

"Okay see you tomorrow."

I left the detective agency and headed to Linda's Cafe.

"Hey there!" A Chinese looking lady with shiny black hair and brown eyes exclaimed rather peppy.

"Hi, um I'm Luke, did a tall guy with a top hat and a girl in an orange dress just a bit taller than me come in?"

"Yes, the table in the corner over there!"

"Thank you mam."

"Oh please, just call me Lin!"

"Okay, thanks Lin."

I walked to the table.

"Hello Luke. Here's the menu, order whatever you like." The Professor said.

I looked through the menu and found the largest meal I could find.

Lin came out and said, "Are ya'll ready to order?" 

"Yes, I'd like the Salisbury steak with chips, green peas, a side salad, mixed vegtables, rice, a glass of water and a medium vanilla milkshake please," I said.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" The Professor asked. Flora giggled.

"Yes."

"Alrighty then!" Lin exclaimed. She looked towards Flora, "What would you like to order dear?"

"I'd like the chicken alfredo and a glass of water please."

"Okay and for you sir?" she asked looking at the Professor.

"I'll just have the noodle soup and a cup of tea please."

"Okay, I'll bring those out as soon as its ready."

Lin took the menus and walked into the kitchen. I could hear random singing.

Wow Lin has a great voice. About twenty minutes later she brought out the food.

"Thank you mam," the Professor said tipping his hat.

"Not a problem sir!"

_Layton's POV_

Flora and Luke talked away about random things and a song started playing on the speaker system. I didn't recognize it at first, but then when I did, some... Memories came to me.

_***Flashback***_

I have known Claire for a long time. We started dating my junior year and her sophomore year in high school.

It was our first date. We went out to eat at Angela's, an Italian restaurant in London.

"Thank you Hershel, I'm have a great time," Claire said.

"You're welcome," I said turning slightly red. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you."

I got up and walked to her side of the table I brushed her hair to one side with my hand and got a silver chain out of my pocket and placed the chain around her neck securing the clasp. It had a silver key pendant, the top of the key was a heart shape and it was a sapphire stone.

"Oh it's absolutely lovely Hershel, thank you!" she exclaimed hugging me.

I returned her embrace then went back to my side of the table. Then a song began playing on the speaker system.

"Oh I love this song!" Claire exclaimed.

I just smiled and listened.

_**Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
>I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free<br>Stop playin' with my heart  
>Finish what you start<br>When you make my love come down  
>If you want me let me know<br>Baby, let it show  
>Honey, don't you fool around<strong>_

_**Don't try to resist me  
>Open your heart to me, baby<br>I hold the lock and you hold the key  
>Open your heart to me, darlin'<br>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key**_

_**Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me  
>Your making me, you're making such a fool of me<br>I see you on the street and you walk on by  
>You're on the street, I see you when you walk on by<strong>_

_**When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see.  
>Ohhh<br>So you choose to look the other way**_

_**Well I've got something to say...**_

_**Open your heart to me, baby  
>I hold the lock and you hold the key<br>Open your heart to me, darlin'  
>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key<strong>_

_**Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
>I hold the lock and you hold the key<br>Open your heart to me, darlin'  
>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key<br>Ohh-Ohhh  
>Open you're heart with the key!<strong>_

"You know it's like a puzzle. We hold keys to our hearts and we have to find the one to trust with that key." she said.

I smiled. "Well yes if you think about it that way."

_***End of Flashback***_

I suppose Luke and Flora knew the song I now realized they were singing it. They really did get along well.

I took a sip of my tea and grinned, though thinking of Claire brings sad memories, it also brought good memories too. I will never forget her.

**Okay so what do you all think? Please review so I can know your opinion! Lol. Oh yeah and I wanted to ask, does anyone think I should bring Clive into the story somehow? Please let me know in your reveiws, and also if you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys! Wow chapter 6! Lol this story is going better than I thought it would! Ok so this chapter took me a while to write and I did a lot of editing. Well anyways hope ya'll like it and I hope it makes sense. Id' like to thank my reviewers: Cyt6000, crazyone256, Sogo, TheGirlBehindTheMask, and Pix! Thank you all I really appreciate the reviews. :)**

_Grace's POV_

I suppose I fell unconscious earlier, I work up to find myself in a dark room. I sensed that there were also others in the room. I turned away from the wall and I was relieved but also shocked to see Kaylynn... The real Kaylynn.

"Kaylynn?" I whispered,

"Grace, what is going on? Where am I?"

"We have been abducted by Don Paolo who was impersonating you. I have no clue where we are. Wait, you've been gone for a week right? Have you been unconscious that long?"

"I suppose so..."

"Yes, you are right," a female voice said from what sounded like the other side of the dark room. She walked towards us and was now visible.

"Irene? But we though you were murdered," I said now slightly confused.

"Murdered? Nonsense."

"But your husband Kevin reported your death to the detective agency..."

"I have a twin sister Julia. You see, you do not know the whole story."

"Please, do tell."

"What really happened that night... After Kevin left the office, my twin sister Julia visited me. Later on there were two intruders. I did not recognize either of them at firs, but then I realized... Claire, do you remember that fateful day? Oh well of course you would. Okay well on that day I was supposedly one of the deceased... My son was about ten at the time, you very well knew him, his name is Clive. He will not believe me that Kevin and I didn't die. He knew my twin sister, they got along well, but that night he thought I was Julia. He lead himself to believe that one of us was only an illusion. So he killed her and abducted me and I ended up here."

I stood there in shock trying to comprehend what I just heard. Wait so does that mean Clive is working for Don Paolo?

"W-Wait did you just call me Claire?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes I did, Ms. Evans." Irene replied

"Grace, what is going on here?" Kaylynn asked.

"Not important right now! Our main goal is to find a way to escape," I sadi trying to sound more confident than I actually was.

_Luke's POV_

The next morning after getting dressed I went to Flora's room door and knocked. She let me in.

"Hey remember what I told you about yesterday?" I said.

"Yes, what of it?" she replied.

"Well when you and the Professor left, I talked to Chrissy and got more information. I know who Claire is now."

"Well, then who is she?"

"The Professor's old girlfriend who died ten years ago.

"Oh... I'm guessing you don't want him to know this either?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. So are we ever going to tell the Professor?"

"No we shouldn't. Hey I have an idea, why don't we go look for Grace ourselves?"

"And ditch the Professor?

"Well, uh, kind of? I mean come on, I bet we can find her a lot faster."

"Where would we even begin looking?"

"I don't know."

"That's not a lot to go off of."

"I still think we should."

"Okay... Let's go then,"

Flora and I walked downstairs and left the hotel.

_Dimitri's POV_

_Journal,_

_ Yesterday Paul found the person in question Grace. Could it really be Claire? Yes I am aware that it defies all logic, but it could be very much possible. Can the spirits of the dead really come back in another body to this world?_

_Dimitri Allen_

_Luke's POV_

Flora and I walked through the streets of Castella.

"So where should we go?" Flora asked.

"Let's head towards the outskirts of town to the Darkle Forest."

"Is darkle even a word?"

"Yes it is another way of saying dark."

"Uh, okay..."

"What are you scared?"

"No I am most certainly NOT!"

"Right..."

"Hey I'm not scared so let's just go already!"

_Layton's POV_

I knocked on Luke's door. No answer. It was also the same case with Flora's... What's going on?

I got out the extra keys and checked both rooms and they were both empty. I found what seemed to look like a note on the floor. I opened it up and it was actually a journal entry. I read it.

_Dear Journal,_

_Hershel hasn't changed much since I perished. After seeing him again after these ten long years makes me wish I could tell him the truth about my identity. I wonder if he still thinks of me, did he erase me from his memory and move on? I miss him dearly. Whenever Chrissy talked about him, I just flinched, stayed silent and flashbacks filled my mind. I have watched over him this whole time and fate gave me another chance._

_I was reborn. I was reborn as Grace Lynn Penya. Much different from my previous name, I didn't have much resemblence with my former self either. . Then threee years later Chrissy came along. Ever since I was born I knew who I was. I decided to never tell Chrissy. I had to keep it to myself, at least for the time being. I truly trust my sister about everything, but everyone has secrets right?_

_I am twenty seven now, and Chrissy is twenty four. A thought popped into my my mind, would Hershel believe me if I ever told him my true (previous) identity? Would he maybe even figure it all out on his own? Knowing Hershel, that is quite a possiblility. Why am I keeping this to myself? I do not know the answer to that, but one day I will. Maybe one day I will sum up the courage to tell Hershel..._

_**Claire Evans**_

I dropped the paper on the ground full of shock and confusion... That signature... What?

Wait... What if this is a trick from Luke and Flora...

I looked at the paper again. This is her handwriting and her signature...

I instantly left the hotel and headed to the detective agency. I had to talk to Chrissy.

**Hey so what do you think? I really hope you liked it and I hope it didn't get confusing. Lol so PLEASE read and REVIEW! I love to get feedback and suggestions. :) Thanks!**


	8. Betrayal?

**Hey guys! Ok so I'm glad ya'll like it so far. Um I'd like to thank my reviewers Sogo and TheGirlBehindtheMask! :D Ok so enjoy! And if anything doesn't make sense or you have suggestions to make it better please let me know :)**

_Dimitri's POV_

I slept soundly, until someone knocked my door and walked in. It was Clive.

"What is it Clive?"

"Sir, there is a young woman named Tina at the front of the base. Do you maybe know her? She has short red hair, she's really tall and she wants to talk to you.

"Tell her I will be down soon."

"Yes sir."

After Clive left I got dressed and walked downstairs and greeted the woman.

"Hello I am Dimitri Allen and who might you be?"

"Tina Screiber."

"Oh Ms. Scrieber, I'm glad you made it... You are a bit taller than I expected...

"What do you have a problem with that?"

"No mam, sorry mam..."

"Okay so what did you call me here for again?"

"You're my assistant... You have been for a month now..."

"Haha just messing with you! So what shall I do for you today boss?"

I took out pictures of Luke and Flora from my pocket, "See this girl and this boy? Find them and bring them here."

"Yeah sir, sure whatever."

Tina walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

_Flora's POV_

Luke and I made our way to Darkle Forest.

"Hey are you sure this is a good idea? Are you sure you don't want to go back?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Stop worrying so much!" Luke yelled.

"Stop yelling at me this is not going to get us anywhere!"

Just then I saw a lady who looked familiar walked towards us from the opposite direction.

"Hey isn't that-"

The lady suddenly ran out to us ninja style and everything went black.

_Layton's POV_

I finally arrived at the detective agency. I walked in and there was not a single person there.

What is going on? I thought, its as if everyone is disappearing.

I decided to go to the City Hall. I didn't know if I'd find anything there, but it was worth a try.

When I arrived there I found another journal entry outside.

_Dear Journal,_

_ My purpose and Dimitri's are very different but also similar. We both want to get revenge. Dimitri wants to get revenge on Layton I want revenge on Aunt Julia. How dare she change her name and impersonate my mother who died ten years ago. And that night I killed Aunt Julia? I know I was seeing things. That other woman is NOT my mother, so I took her back to the base in the Darkle Forest so I can find out her true identity._

_**Clive Harris**_

The Darkle Forest... I decided to run to the hotel and ask about it.

So I ran back. Abigail greeted me.

"Hello sir, may I help you?"

"Abigail, can you give me instructions to the Darkle Forest please?"

"Why yes I can, but I want to warn you, that forest is not as safe as it used to be. Just drive four blocks make a right and go straight for a while and you're there!"

"Thank you so much Abigail."

I got into the Laytonmobile and followed the directions Abigail gave me and arrived at the Darkle Forest.

**Hey so what do you think? Sorry its a bit shorter... Well anyways anyone who can guess who Tina really is wins 100,000,000 Picarats, 100 hint coins and a free pie made by our great friend Flora! Lol haha just kidding! Well here is one free hint, the title of this chapter might not make sense if you don't know who Tina is. XD Hmm Have I given too much information? Lol. Well anyways PLEASE REVIEW! Lol please and thank you :)**


	9. Confusion with a hint of Fluff!

**Hey guys! I hope you've been liking the story thus far. I'd like to thank my one reviewer for the previous chapter Cyt6000! Lol anyways enjoy!**

_Luke's POV_

I found myself in a dark room. There was a window, but it was very dark. Could this be in the Darkle Forest?

I could barely see a thing in the pitch black darkness. Then a thought hit me, Flora! Where is she? Is she alright?

I searched the room, I did run into the wall a few times, then I remembered I had a flashlight in my backpack. I got it out and flashed it around the square room. When I got around to the far left corner I saw Flora's unconscious body. I checked her pulse, it was still beating, but she was completely out cold.

I tried shaking her gently. "Flora are you alright? Can you hear me?" Oh my gosh, if anything worse happens, the Professor will be cross with me...

Then a part of me said, that is not the only reason you want to make sure nothing happens to her.

Yes, that was true. I suppose over the past year, I have become quite fond of flora...

***Flashback***

I actually met Flora before that time by the wall to the tower in St. Mystere. One time when I was being careless I was seperated from the Professor.

"Hey are you lost?" A female voice said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around, it was Flora in her disguise. I started to turn three shades of red. "Well kinda..."

"I can take you to the village sqaure from here, but we must hurry. I don't want to be seen."

Before I could even reply, she took my hand and dragged me along to the square and she hugged me, then she was gone.

"Oh there you are Luke. Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," the professor said.

"Oh no, it was nothing!" I said really fast.

The Professor chuckled, "If I'm not mistaken, I think you saw a girl."

"Professor!"

"So I'm right? Do not worry lad, it's quite alright."

***End of Flashback***

"L-Luke?" Flora said weakly.

"Flora! I mean um, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes I suppose."

"That's good. Are you injured at all?"

"I think I broke my left arm. Someone named Clive threw us in this room. You were unconscious the whole time. When he threw you down I screamed so he threw me harder."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, I'm here. Do you think you can sit up? The Professor taught me first aid."

She nodded silently. I helped her up slowly.

"Okay so hold this PVC pipe and hold it in your hand against the back of your arm. And try not to move your arm, that might make it worse. I'm going to wrap this bandage around your arms and then I'll put this sling on you okay?"

I did as I explained. "Okay that should hold for a while."

"Thank you Luke." She hugged me with her free arm and I returned the embrace and started to turn red, "No problem. I'm glad nothing worse happemed.

_Layton's POV_

I drove through the darkness. I was still utterly perplexed about this. So Grace is Claire. She may not look the same, but her mind and spirit are the same from her previous life. As much as this sounds fiction, it is true, but it is still unbelievable.

But what happened to Chrissy? Could she have also gotten abducted?

_Chrissy's POV_

Well that was really easy. Who knew I'd fool Dimitri Allen? I pushed my easy button for a good laugh.

Yes I am the mysterious Tina. Now I had to find Grace. Gee I hope she is okay. I suppose I should also find Luke and Flora too.

I walked down the corridor and ran into Clive.

"Hello Tina, how are things?" Clive asked.

"Pretty good, how about you? Well I kinda like got to go now so bye!" I said running off.

_Clive's POV_

Why did she ditch me like that? I wondred.

Just then Don Paolo walked over.

"Hey Clive," he said.

I sighed, "Hi."

"What up?" he asked.

"I'll tell you, but you must tell no one."

"Alright, but make it quick, I don't have all day."

"I think I like Tina."

"Well good for you. At least she isn't taken."

"Yes, but what does that matter if I can barely talk to her?"

"Well son, I once had a crush on a girl. Her name is/was Claire. She died in the time machine blast ten years ago like your parents. But Hershel won her over when she was alive, thus he is my arch nemesis to this day."

"Well that is quite a story," I said dully. "Every time I try to talk to her she always ditches me, so this isn't that easy you know."

"Yeah yeah okay. Well I have to go so bye."

"Bye."

_Chrissy's POV_

I continued down the corridor and I heard some female voices talking. Of those voice I recognized all of them.

Lucky for me, Dimitri has given me a key to all the doors in the base.

I slowly fit the key into the hole and opened the door. The voices died out and three sets of eyes shifted in my direction.

**Yay cliffhanger! Lol. Well what do you think? If you have suggestions or anything to make it better please let me know in your REVIEW! Lol thank you my dear readers! XD**


	10. Enchanted

**Hey ****there! ****Thank ****you ****for ****reviewing: ****Cyt6000 ****and ****TheGirlBehindTheMask. ****I'm ****glad ****you ****all ****like ****it ****and ****I ****thank ****Chrissy ****(Cyt6000) ****for ****helping ****me ****out ****on ****this ****story****:) ****Lol ****I ****think ****the ****flashback ****in ****this ****chapter ****is ****one ****of ****the ****longest ****flashbacks ****I've ****ever ****written ****XD ****Anyway, ****enjoy!**

_Grace's POV_

Chrissy? Wait what? She is in disguise, but its not really the best one...

Chrissy closed the door.

"Chrissy, it is you right?" I whispered.

"Who Chrissy? Hmm, I do not think I've heard that name before," she replied sarcastically.

"Oh how entertaining your sarcasm is, but this is REALLY not the time."

"Tis the time for thou sarcasm all twas time?"

"I knew it was you! It's great to see you again sis!" I said running over and hugging her.

"Good to see you too, Grace."

"Hey, so do you know a way to get us out of here?" Kaylynn asked.

"Maybe. Hold on, I'll be back," Chrissy replied dramatically, and she left the room without another word.

_Flora's POV_

Luke and I were playing cards in the middle of the room, then the door slowly opened, Luke stood up swiftly.

A lady walked in, she was the one who captured us... She still looked very familiar.

"Don't you lay a hand on her, if you must get rid of someone, let it be me!" Luke yelled.

"I'm not here to kill anyone... Don't you recognize me?" the lady asked.

"Chrissy," I said finally realizing who it was.

Luke looked at me, then at her. "Chrissy? Sorry mam, I did not recognize you... So sorry about that..."

"It's alright, don't worry about it.

"Wait so why did you capture us?" Luke asked, serious again.

"I went under cover as Tina Screiber, Dimitri's assistant. It was the only way I could get information."

"Oh."

"Yes. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I must find the Professor. I will return here soon."

"Okay. Thank you Chrissy." Luke said respectfully.

"Yes, thank you." I added.

_Layton's POV_

I continued driving through the darkness. This was a rather vast forest.

I continued to wonder where this road would take me, but then another thought came to me. If I were to find Cl- Grace, what would I say? According to the diary entry, she did not intend to tell me right away. Yes I understand that, but its still so hard to believe.

***Flashback***

My senior year and Claire's junior year we went to prom together. I still remember many details of that day.

I drove to Claire's house. Her parents were outside on the front porch.

I walked over to them and greeted them, "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

Mrs. Evans laughed, "Hershel, you know that you can just call us Sarah and Mark."

Just then, Claire walked out of the house, she looked absolutely lovely. She wore a long purple dress. She straightened her hair and wore two small white bows on each side of her head and around her neck was the necklace I gave her on our first date. Her perfume lingered in the gentle breeze of the cool night.

"Hello Hershel," Claire said walking towards me.

"Claire."

"Oh you two are just so adorable!" Sarah exclaimed. "Please let me get at least one picture!"

Claire began to turn red, I think I was also.

I place my arm around her as Sarah got out the camera.

"Smile!" she exclaimed.

We smiled and the camera shuttered.

After saying good-bye I took her hand and walked her to the car.

The school was only three blocks away.

When we arrived there, Claire's best friend Rachel and her date Dimitri were there. I was pretty good friends with Dimitri back then.

"Hi Claire! Hi Hershel!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Hey Rachel," Claire replied.

"Hello Rachel, Dimitri," I said.

After the quick sequence of greetings, we walked in.

Claire and Rachel started talking, then Dimitri walked over to me.

"Hey Hershel, I want to talk to you. Over there, by the snack table.

I told Claire I'd be right back and we went to the snack table.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I'm into Rachel anymore..."

"Oh... Why?"

"I just don't know... I don't want to break her heart though."

"Hm, so what are you going to do?"

Before he could answer the DJ began the first song of the night. Then Claire and Rachel walked over.

I grasped Claire's hands and Dimitri did the same with Rachel and we danced to the beat of the jazzy tune.

The next two hours went by faster than I expected. They were now going to announce the prom king and queen.

The president of the student body, Tristan walked onto the stage.

"Alright, now is the time to announce this year's prom king and queen!"

He held up the envelope with the names in it dramatically and then opened it.

"This year's prom king and queen is... Hershel Layton and Claire Evans!"

I was in utter shock. I looked at Claire, she smiled at me.

"Congratulations!" Rachel exclaimed.

Claire took a sip of her punch, then we walked up on the stage.

"Here's a nice slow, but not too slow one for you," the DJ said.

A nice meolody at a moderate tempo began playing. Claire grasped my hand and shoulder and I held her back and the lyrics started.

_**There I was again tonight**_  
><em><strong>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Same old tired, lonely place<strong>_

_**Walls of insincerity**_  
><em><strong>Shifting eyes and vacancy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vanished when I saw your face<strong>_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"**_  
><em><strong>Across the room your silhouette<strong>_  
><em><strong>Starts to make its way to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>The playful conversation starts<strong>_  
><em><strong>Counter all your quick remarks<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like passing notes in secrecy<strong>_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_  
><em><strong>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_  
><em><strong>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**The lingering question kept me up**_  
><em><strong>2 AM, who do you love?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I'm pacing back and forth<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wishing you were at my door<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd open up and you would say<strong>_  
><em><strong>It was enchanting to meet you<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_  
><em><strong>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**This is me praying that**_  
><em><strong>This was the very first page<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not where the story line ends<strong>_  
><em><strong>My thoughts will echo your name<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until I see you again<strong>_  
><em><strong>These are the words I held back<strong>_  
><em><strong>As I was leaving too soon<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_  
><em><strong>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<strong>_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_  
><em><strong>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<strong>_  
><em><strong>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_  
><em><strong>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<strong>_

As the song ended I gently brought her into a dip. She looked me in the eyes and our lips met.

The crowd cheered, but then...

I saw Dimitri in the back of the room. He held a shot gun, it was aimed at me...

I tried to dodge it, the bullet would have got me, but Claire jumped in front of me.

"Claire, No!" I yelled, but it was too late, the bullet hit her arm.

I ran to her, Rachel did too.

"Oh no, Claire!" Rachel yelled.

"I'm going to call 911!" she said taking out her cell phone.

The ambulence arrived about five minutes after Rachel made the call.

As Claire lay on the stretcher I held her hand. I got out my cell phone and called her parents.

Sarah answered. "Hello?"

"Sarah, I have failed you."

"What happened hun?"

"Someone had a gun. They aimed for me, but Claire jumped in front of me and took the shot in her arm and is currently unconscious. Rachel called 911 and we are heading to the hospital."

"Oh dear... We will be down there as soon as possible. Don't worry Hershel, you were honest and you took action, you did the right thing dear."

"Thank you Sarah..."

I hung up and Claire moved a bit.

"Claire?" I said.

She attempted sitting up, she started to fall back, but I caught her, she gave me a big hug. I returned the embrace.

"Thank you Hershel... Thank you for always being there for me."

"But you just got shot in the arm. I have failed you."

She let out a little giggle. "You have never failed me Hershel. What happened, I chose to do that. You always have been good to me."

***End of Flashback***

That was one day I'd never forget...

As I continued down the narrow path, I saw Chrissy walking along the side.

I stopped the car and walked out to her her.

"Professor?"

"Chrissy? What has been happening?"

"I'll explain in the car.

We got in the car and I looked over at her, desperate to find some answers.

"So what I have found out, a young man named Clive is trying to avenge his parent's death. Dimitri Allen wants revenge on you for some reason and he is convinced that Claire is alive. That is ALL I know."

Hmm, so she does not know of Grace's true identity. Is it right of me to tell her? No I won't. I shouldn't even know. It would not be right.

"Oh... Do you know where Luke and Flora are?"

"They are safe, I'll tell you that much."

"Alright..."

"You are not far from Dimitri's "base". Just continue down this path and turn left at the fork in the road and keep going until the dead end.

"Okay let's go."

**Hey so what did you think? I totally put a twist in that flashback XD Lol. Well I hope you liked it and please REVIEW! :D Thanks!**


	11. Innocent

**Hey. Sorry its been a while since I last updated. I've been really busy with reports and projects sooo yeah. I am like already almost done writing the story, I just haven't had time to type it out... Oh and GUESS WHAT? I JUST GOT PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE LAST SPECTOR LAST WEEKEND! Lol anyways enjoy.**

_Clive's POV_

I went out for a walk in the forest. I just felt... I don't know, down.

Aunt Julia, I will never forgive her. Why should I?

Suddenly, I heard a car coming towards here. Who would be driving here at this time of night?

As the car approached I realized who it was.

THE Professor Layton? There was also a lady in the passenger seat. She looked familiar, almost like Tina... Wait is it Tina?

I ran onto the path so that the Professor would stop.

The Professor slammed the brakes and skidded to a stop. He and the lady got out of the car. I was lying on the ground pretending to be unconscious, I just listened.

"chrissy, do you know who this is?" the Professor asked.

"Yes Professor, this is Clive Harris."

"Is he related to the mayor?"

"Yes, her son, but he lead himself to believe that our mayor, Irene is actually her twin sister Julia. He is convinced that Irene died in the time maching accident but she actually didn't. I kinda feel sorry for him."

"Yes that is quite sad."

I slowly opened my eyes. "Tina?" I said.

"Yes Clive, you know me as Tina Schreiber. I'm really Chrissy Penya, a detective of Castella."

"What?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I had to investigate. It is my job after all. And what I say reguarding Irene and Julia is true. I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but it was worth a shot."

"If it's true then... I killed my aunt for no reason and I'm holding my mother captive? I am a horrible person," I was breaking down now as you could tell...

"Hey do not say that. You can fix this... Wait!" she ran to the car and she came back with an accoustic guitar. She began to play a slow melody then said, "My older sister used to sing this to me when I messed up or if thing were going all wrong."

_**I guess you really did it this time  
>Left yourself in your warpath<br>Lost your balance on a tightrope  
>Lost your mind tryin' to get it back<strong>_

_**Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
>Always a bigger bed to crawl into<br>Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
>And everybody believed in you?<strong>_

_**It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been.  
>You're still an innocent,<br>You're still an innocent.**_

_**Did some things you can't speak of  
>But at night you live it all again<br>You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
>If only you would seen what you know now then<strong>_

_**Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
>When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you<br>Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep  
>Before the monsters caught up to you?<strong>_

_**It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an innocent<br>It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
>32, and still growin' up now<br>Who you are is not what you did.  
>You're still an innocent.<strong>_

_**Time turns flames to embers  
>You'll have new Septembers<br>Every one of us has messed up too  
>Lives change like the weather<br>I hope you remember  
>Today is never too late to be brand new<strong>_

_**It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an innocent.<br>It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
>32, and still growin' up now<br>Who you are is not what you did  
>You're still an innocent.<br>You're still an innocent.**_

_**Lost your balance on a tightrope.  
>It's never too late to get it back.<strong>_

A tear ran down my face. "Thanks Chrissy..." I said turning red.

Layton smiled, "Well, shall we go on then?"

Chrissy nodded then looked at me. "Are you coming with us Clive?" she asked.

"Yes, I must fix this," I replied.

The three of us got into the car and drove off.

_Luke's POV_

It was starting to get a bit borimg. It's only been five hours, but it felt like days.

I was really hungry, but I gave my bag of potato crisps to Flora. She tried to offer me some, but I refused.

"Hey Luke, do you think the Professor will ever find us?" Flora asked.

"Of course he will Flora. The Professor can do anything.

"I know, I'm just a bit scared is all."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, you don't have to be nervous. I'm here. You do trust me right?"

She started crying her eyes out and I received an unexpected hug.

"Of cours I trust you! Why would you even ask that?"

Oh no, did I say something wrong? I returned the embrace. Don't worry, we will get out of here eventually." I looked into her eyes.

"Yeah... Sorry about yelling..."

"It's okay, and Flora?"

"Yes?"

"I-I have a confession to make... I really really like you. And if we make it out of this alive, will you be my girlfriend?" That didn't sound too lame did it?

"I really like you too Luke... Yes."

_Dimitri's POV_

I was about to go outside to take out the trash. I would have had Tina or Clive do it, but I could not find either of them. Paul seems to have mysteriously disappeared as well.

It was strange, sometimes I forget my purpose of why I'm doing this, sometimes I even question it! Maybe I just felt kind of alone in this world. Maybe that is my reasoning... Well I can figure that out later.

Just then I heard a car approaching. Who would be driving in this forest? Especially this late when you can barely see a thing? I thought.

As the noise became louder I could now see the car. Professor Layton? W-wait Clive and Tina? What is going on here? I decided to hide so I could listen. The car stopped and the trio got out.

_Layton's POV_

We finally arrived at Dimitri's base. It wasn't much of a base, it looked more like an old abandoned fortress.

"Well here we are," Clive said.

"Yes, but we can't be spotted," Chrissy said.

"Alright, I guess you two should lead the say," I said.

We walked into the building. ON both sides of the foyer there was a flight of stairs.

"Which way shall we go?"

"Well Luke and Flora are in a room that the stairs on the right lead to and Grace, Kaylynn, and Irene are in a room that the stairs on the left lead to," Clive siad.

"I say we should split up," Chrissy suggested.

"Yes, that would be best."

"Which way do you want to go?" Chrissy asked me.

"I..." That was a difficult question to answer.

"I can go to the left," Clive said. "Chrissy you can go with the Professor to the right."

"Okay... Please be careful though," she said. Clive nodded.

As we began to part ways, Clive looked back at me. "Don't worry, I'll make sure **she** is safe."

I nodded understanding completely. I turned around and caught up to Chrissy to find Luke and Flora.

**Okay so what do you think? It starts to get confusing after this. By the way if you're curious the whole story has, the prologue, 13 chapters and an epilogue. And I will be writing a sequel :) Lol hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. A Quick Reunion

**Hey! Well here is another update! Oh and guess what? I BEAT THE LAST SPECTOR! Lol yeah it was awesome, and you will be seeing Emmy in the sequel when I get to it XD Okay so enjoy!**

_Chrissy's POV_

We continued up the long flight of stairs. Even though the building was rundown, it was still big.

"The architecture of this building is rather peculiar. Do you know anything of it?" the Professor asked.

"Yes. This used to be one of England's great castles. But because this city is not well known, it's beem forgotten. As you may know, "Castell" is the word for castle in Welsh. The founder of Castella was half Welsh and half German, his name was Haydn Davies. After his death, the Scottish crossed the border and took over Castella. The Castellians were devastated, until one day a former servant of Haydn accidently poisoned the Scottish leader of Castella. The Castellians respectfully buried him, and slowly rebuild the society to what is it today."

"Quite interesting history. This builiding is several centuries old."

I nodded. We were now in the hall where Luke and Flora were. I led the Professor to the correct door then got out my key and inserted it into the lock.

"Hmm, It isn't working. This should open every door in the building..."

"Well, isn't that peculiar."

"What?"

"Well, is it not strange that this is the only door with a mat in front of it?"

"They might not feel as though they want to keep the room extremely clean."

"Well that is a way of looking at it... You were a great assistant, but sometimes you tended to miss certain elements when analyzing a scene. Have you ever thought of those old TV programs when a character lock him or herself out and there was a key under the mat the WHOLE time?"

"Most IV programs are based off of fiction observations." I could tell the Professor knew I was just pulling his leg.

"Yes quite true, but why don't we check anyway?"

"Fine."

The Professor lifted the mat and there was the key. He handed it to me.

"See critical thinking is the key to a success."

"Yeah okay fine."

I inserted the key and it worked.

I started laughing, "Ha ha get it? It's a key and it was successful? I love cheesy jokes."

The Professor lightly chuckled.

I finally opened the door.

_Layton's POV_

We walked into the room. Flora was asleep and Luke was playing solitare. Flora was using Luke's extra jacket as a blanket.

Luke jumped as we came in. He looked over, "P-Professor?"

Before I could even reply he hugged me.

"I'm sorry Professor, I have let you down! It was my idea to leave and I shouldn't have done it. I'm taking all the blame, Flora had nothing to do with it and she was against it in the first place. She wouldn't be injured if it weren't for me. I'm the worst apprentice ever, I'm sorry!"

"Making mistakes is part of life m'boy."

"S-so you're not cross with me?"

"No Luke, it's alright. At least you are both safe."

Flora woke up and walked over. She had a sling on her left arm.

"Professor!" she exclaimed. She ran over to me and hugged me with her free arm.

"Flora are you alright?" I asked hugging her.

"Well it doesn't hurt like it did before. Luke helped me."

"Yes, he did a good job too," I said smiling at Luke.

"Yes... I'm so happy to see you again."

"I'm glad you are both safe."

"Okay guys, let's go find Clive and everyone else," Chrissy said.

"Wait, so did you find Cl—Grace?" Luke asked.

"Clive is looking for her, Irene and Kaylynn. They are here somewhere in this abandoned castle."

Without another word we left the room and set off to find Clive.

**So what do you all think? Sorry its short, I hope you all like it and I also hope my few readers didn't disappear off the face of the earth... Lol well anyways PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! :D**


	13. Segments of the Past

**Hey guys! Here is my next update! Very close to the end! After this one more chapter and the epilogue! I also may do a "Bonus" chapter which is kind of like the bonus section on the games with character profiles and I'll put the names and artists of the songs that I used. Lol it was a random idea I had that popped into my head XD Ok so enjoy!**

Clive's POV

None of the doors were opening, and I couldn't open the windows.

I wondered if Chrissy and the Professor found Luke and Flora yet.

Just then I heard footsteps getting louder.

"Clive!" I heard Chrissy yell.

"Hey, um yeah my key isn't working."

She took out a different key. "Behold the magic key!" she exclaimed.

I laughed, stop being so dramatic."

"It's what I do," Chrissy said handing me the key.

I found the correct door and inserted the key.

_Grace's POV_

Who was it? Clive? Dimitri? Chrissy? I wondered slightly panicked as I heard a key in the lock.

Irene was asleep, Kaylynn and I stood up and the door opened.

Clive, Chrissy, Luke, Flora and the Professor walked in. Did the Professor find my journal entry? So does everyone know now? Well they don't know everything if they do.

"Hey Grace, told you I'd come back," Chrissy said.

"I know," I said flatly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am glad to see you," I hugged her.

"You should thank Hershel too, he found the key"

"Huh?"

"He found the key and it was a success," Chrissy said laughing really hard.

"Um, alright..."

"Hey guys we should get out of here,:" Kaylynn said.

Irene woke up.

"Mother?" Clive said.

"Clive," Irene said.

"I'm sorry mum."

"You are forgiven son. Your actions were not just, but I understand your reasons."

The Professor looked at me. Maybe he does know, maybe he found the journal.

I was going to admit my true identity, but I heard footsteps from down the hall. It was Dimitri and Don Paolo.

_Don Paolo's POV_

_***Flashback (2 years earlier)***_

I walked down the streets of Castella and I saw a young lady in her mid twenties.

She bumped into me. "Sorry miss." I said.

"Paul."

"W-What? Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"You know me. At least you used to know me."

I stood there confused.

She took out a large two liter bottle of water and poured it on her head and took out her contacts... What? Claire? No impossible!

"And your eye are not fooling you. I am who you think. I am Claire Evans. Your former colleague."

"What? How? Why? How?"

Grace laughed, "You may find that out later, you might not... And Paul... If you ever see him please tell him I'll always love him."

"Claire..."

"Just do it for me please?"

She walked down the street and turned at the next corner. And Gr- Claire was gone.

_***End of Flashback***_

I never fulfilled her request, she was my soft side though and now that she is in the room, I might as well do what she asked. I knew I would never be with her, so I might as well just face reality.

_Chrissy's POV_

_***Flashback (4 years earlier)***_

One day I stayed after class when Hershel was my professor at Gressenheller University to get caught up on osme missing work.

Every time I went in and out of his office I always noticed a picture of a lady that looked almost like she could be Grace's twin.

"Professor? I was wondering, who is the lady in the picture? She looks so much like my older sister Grace."

"She is someone who was very important to me," the Professor replied montone.

It was then that he told me about Claire...

_***End of Flashback***_

It was really uncanny of how they resembled eachother.

It was strange how she changed her appearance two years earlier. I visited her one day and I didn't recognize her at all.

Wait does everyone know something I don't know?

**Score! Two updates in one night yay! XD Hope you liked it and PLEASE review! Thank you! :)**


	14. Truth

**Hey! Here's is next update! Just really want to finish it! XD Enjoy!**

_Grace's POV_

I stood up. The room was now silent.

"I have a confession to make," I said. "I have sort of been lying to you. My real name is Claire Taylor Evans, at least that was my previous name in my previous life. It deifies logic, but I am telling the whole truth. The time machine had many flaws, it appeared that I died, but my spirit was taken seventeen years into th epast and I was reborn as Grace Lynn Penya and I have lived under that name to this day." I grabbed the bucket of water from the corner of the room and poured it over my head to wash the temporary hair dye and I took out my contacts.

"Claire..." Hershel and Dimitri said in unison.

Chrissy walked up to me, looking at me funny.

"So I'm guessing you're upset right?"

"No... I think that is so cool!"

I stood there in shock, then I looked at Hershel.

"I do not know what you are thinking right now, but if you do not forgive me, I understand.

"Claire, how can you say that?" Hershel asked looking me in the eyes.

"I have lied to you and everyone here."

Hershel looked like he was going to say something, but Don Paolo spoke first.

"Claire, have you gone mad? The Claire I know would have more confidence, what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry. Nothing has happened, I just feel really bad about it."

"Aww, I think somone needs a hug," Chrissy said as she walked over and hugged me.

"Thanks, but I'm okay now."

"Okay that's good. Hey guys, let's leave and let Claire and Hershel talk. It has been ten years anyway," Chrissy said pushing everyone out of the room.

_Layton's POV_

So it was all true... No matter how insane or unsound it seemed.

"So Hershel, do you really believe it now about my identity? Did you every find my journal?"

"Yes Claire, of course I believe it. At first I did not know wht to believe... The answer to this case all had to do with you. The answer I would never have suspected."

I gently gripped her shoulders. She looked up at me. "And you forgive me right?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I do Claire."

She looked into my eyes and kissed me.

_Chrissy's POV_

Claire and Hershel came out of the room hand in hand. Wow, I could hardly believe all this, it was so weird, but interesting and astounding too.

"Hey everyone, I say we should gather at my flat and celebrate!" I suggested excitedly.

Everyone agreed. We all left the Darkle Forest. Claire and I walked back ot her flat because she wanted to get something. I gave Hershel the key to my flat so everyone could get there. Don Paolo and Dimitri decided not to come so it would just be Hershel, Clive, Claire, Luke, Flora, Kaylynn and I. Irene had to go the City Hall to clear things up with the city government and with her husband.

When we arrived at Claire's flat she went to her room and came out with a small red box.

"What is it Claire?" I asked curiously.

She opened the box. There was a silver key pendent with a sapphire stone in it on a shiny silver chain.

"Hershel gave this to me on our first date. How do I still have it? I do not know the answer to that question. After graduating from Gressenheller for the second time, I found it in my room and I have no idea how it got there... When he gave me this necklace I wore it all the time."

"Aww, how cute," I said.

She smiled and got out the necklace and I put it on her, I looked at the box noticing a strange square at the bottom of the box. I was curious so I picked up the box and lifted the square, it was a secret compartment! There was a folded up piece of paper. It read:

_Claire,_

_I found this and thought you'd want it. I still despise Layton, but I know how much it meant to you, so here._

_Paul_

"Claire, did you ever find this?" I asked handing her the note.

She read it then looked at me, "Wow so I guess that explains it..."

"Yes, hey let's go to my flat."

We walked to the other side of town where my flat was and walked in.

"Hey everyone!" I exclaimed.

"Hey!" Kaylynn exclaimed. " I found your ipod and turned on some music, hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, that's fine. "Well anyway, I think I'll make dinner now."

"Oh can I help?" Flora asked.

Luke looked at me shaking his head.

I just smiled, "It's okay. You can watch though.

"Okay."

_Claire's POV_

We all sat down in the living room, Chrissy's ipod was on shuffle and we sat there talking for a long time. Then a song came on.

"Hey can anyone help me in here?" Chrissy yelled from the kitchen.

Kaylynn, Luke and Clive instantly left the room which left Hershel and I.

"Would you care to dance?" Hershel asked.

I nodded. The way he held me was so gentle it was almost as if I was porcelain. The lyrics began.

_**Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance**_  
><em><strong>And spaces between us<strong>_  
><em><strong>You have come to show you go on<strong>_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_  
><em><strong>I believe that the heart does go on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Once more you open the door<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're here in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart will go on and on<strong>_

_**Love can touch us one time**_  
><em><strong>And last for a lifetime<strong>_  
><em><strong>And never let go till we're gone<strong>_

_**Love was when I loved you**_  
><em><strong>One true time I hold to<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my life we'll always go on<strong>_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_  
><em><strong>I believe that the heart does go on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Once more you open the door<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're here in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart will go on and on<strong>_

"It's been awhile," I said.

"Yes it has," he replied, as he twirled me smoothly.

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on**_

As the song reached its final note he released me and held me in his arms.

After a brief moment Chrissy yelled from the kitchen, "It's ready!" she exclaimed.

Hershel and I walked into the kitchen and sat at th etable with everyone else. I smiled to myself. I no longer had any secrets. I was myself again!

**Wow! ****Three ****updates ****in ****a ****row! ****Yes! ****XD ****I ****really ****hope ****you ****like ****it! ****We ****are ****just ****about ****to ****the ****end! ****Just ****the ****short ****epilogue ****and ****the ****bonus ****chapter ****with ****character ****profiles is left to type ****and ****it ****is ****the ****end! ****Wow ****I'm ****so ****proud ****of ****myself! ****XD ****Thank ****you ****and ****please ****review!****:D**


	15. Epilogue: Our Rewound Future

**Hey! Welcome to the epilogue!**

_Where are they now? (3 months later)_

Dimitri turned himself in and will be in prison for six months. Chrissy got promoted to second manager and is dating Clive. Claire decided to come with the Professor, Luke and Flora back to London and now works for Inspector Chelmey at Scotland Yard. And as for Claire and the Professor...

**(Another 3 months pass...)**

_Layton's POV_

Luke and Flora got invited to a movie with friends so I took Claire to dinner.

"Thank you Hershel," she said after taking a sip of her water.

"You're welcome," I said.

Was I going to do it this time? I remembered ten years ago when I failed...

I stood up, "Claire?"

"Yes I'm listeneing," she replied.

"I have something to say." the ring was in my left pocket. It was the same ring from all those years ago.

I got down on one knee. "Claire, I still love you like I did ten years ago..." I took out the ring. "Claire Taylor Evans, will you marry me?"

She looked up at me looking a bit shocked, but she smiled. "Yes," she said simply. She wrapped her arms around me.

I smiled and turned red. "I promise to never fail you, always be there for you and I will always love you. That's what a gentleman does..."

And that is the story of our rewound future.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**So did you enjoy Professor Layton and the City of Castella? There is more to it, a bonus chapter with character profiles will be written and posted soon and I am writing the sequel titled Professor Layton and the Fallen Country. I hope you enjoyed the story and will read the sequel. Thank you so much my dear readers. :) Please review and tell me how you think I did. Please and thank you! :)**


	16. Bonus: Character Profiles

**Hey guys! Here is the profile page I promised! I know you know the characters from the game, but I'm making this like the profiles on the bonus section of the games. I mostly did this so you could picture the Ocs better. Therefore I will go into more detail on the Ocs. By the way I just assumed on some of the ages.**

**Professor Hershel Layton- **_34 year old archeologist professor at Gressenheller University. He was appointed Professor at age 27. He loves puzzles and tea. He is now engaged to Claire Evans_

**Luke Triton- **_14 years old.__Professor Layton's apprentice. He loves puzzles and has a special talent of talking to animals. He has feelings for Flora Reinhold._

**Flora Reinhold- **_15 years old. The adopted daughter of Layton. She enjoys cooking, but something always goes wrong. She is sweet, but gets rather upset whenever Luke and the Professor leave her at home when they go off to solve a mystery She has feelings for Luke Triton._

**Claire Taylor Evans- **_28 years old. The Professor's fiancee. She is a great scientist and died in the time machine accident at age 26, but didn't actually die and was shot 17 years into the past and lived up to today's present 10 years after the accident. She was reborn as Grace Lynn Penya, she still looked the same, but disguised herself. If she did not die in the accident she would be about 33._

**Dimitri Allen- **_35 years old. A scientist who's dream was to build a real functioning time machine. He had a crush on Claire. He was devestated when she died in the time machine accident. When he found out that she might still be alive he got a bit out of hand and started kidnapping residents of Castella. After being caught he turned himself in and served 6 months in prison._

**Don Paolo- **_35 years old. He claims himself to be the Professor's "arch-nemesis". He too was in love with Claire which is the main reason he hates Layton. _

**Clive Harris- **_23 years old. He assisted Dimitri when he went mad, but kind of used him in a way too. He wanted to kidnap Irene whom he thought was Julia pretending to be his mother._

**Chrissy Dawn Penya- **_24 years old. Chrissy is Grace's (Claire's) younger sister. She is a detective and lives in Castella. She and her sister get along well. She was the last person to figure out Grace's true identity. Chrissy is a friendly and helpful person, but she loves to use sarcasm and make small jokes sometimes. She is now dating Clive_

**Grace Lynn Penya- **_Claire's fake identity._

**Kaylynn Destiny Morton- **_28 years old. Chrissy's boss. She is the head of the detective agency in Castella. She has a pretty mellow personality and doesn't get worked up about things easily._

**Abigail- **_The innkeeper at the hotel in Castella._

**Linda (Lin)- **_Owner of Linda's Cafe, the most famous cafe in Castella. She is a great cook and entertains her guests with her great soprano singing._

**Irene Harris- **_The mayor of Castella. She is now revealed to be Clive's mother who never died in the explosion_

**Julia Harris- **_Irene's twin sister. She was killed by Clive..._

**Ok so there you go! I hope you enjoyed the story and the sequel will be up VERY soon!**


End file.
